


Saturday Night Meetings

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Kissing, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron gets called away from a very important date with his wife when mob business calls late on a Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Meetings

"So in exchange for our... help, you will allow more stock trade options with my business."

 

"Y-Yes, Mister Megatron."

 

"You should understand that if the feds catch wind of any inside trade between our companies, we will deny it.  We defend our stocks and business, not everyone else's, do you understand?"

 

"Y-Y-Yes, sir.  I-!" the man stopped to reach into his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe his brow with, "I just want the man who swindled one of my nephew's restaurants into bankruptcy to pay for what he did to them!  They can barely pay for their house and their children-"

 

"Spare me the sob story," Megatron waved his hand, a guard coming over to give the man a glass of water.  He didn't refuse it.  One never refused anything from Megatron, the one controlling all the mob bosses and crime syndicates in Chicago.  "We'll take care of him.  Just be sure you do not fall back on your end of this deal."

 

"I w-will not, sir."  The man bowed, but did not stand up until Megatron did so.

 

"Then I hope for the best for your nephew and his family, Mr. Mancini."

 

A false front at sympathy for the man.  Megatron did business and deals like this to increase his power over the city.  Mr. Mancini knew that, but he had exhausted every legal means to bring down that swindler.  Megatron was his only option left.

 

Still sweating a storm, he shook the mob king's hand, sealing the deal.

 

"Thank you again, Mister Megatron, for seeing me on such short notice on a weekend-"

 

"It's nothing," he waved the bowing man off, "Have a nice weekend, Mr. Mancini."

 

One last bow and the small man left Megatron's office.

 

"Sigh..."

 

"I told you to let me take care of this."

 

"I couldn't let you handle someone like Mr. Mancini," Megatron looked to his right hand man, Bombrush, who had been watching from the side, "They don't take threats as seriously from you as they do me."

 

"Well, with your scary face, I'm surprised half of them don't piss themselves the moment you put away the smiles and the small talk,"

 

"I'm glad they don't.  I don't like having to clean my office every time one of those lowly scumbags comes in asking for better cuts or favors."

 

"We have cleaning ladies for a reason."

 

Megatron huffed as he readied himself to leave.

 

"Running back to your wife so soon?"

 

Giving the other a small smile, the younger man put on his coat, "Well, today is our special date night.  I had to leave in the middle of dinner, so I need to get back home before it gets cold."

 

"Then you should hurry up.  Eclipse wouldn't like it if you left your food cold."

 

Not missing the glance from the other, Megatron chuckled.  "She understands I have a job to do.  Hopefully there will still be time for dessert by the time I get back."

 

"Then don't let me keep you here while your wife's home alone."

 

"Shockwave is with her for protection.  And I should be saying the same to you."

 

"Soundwave's more than capable of entertaining herself," Bombrush grinned as he got off the wall he was leaning on, "But I should start heading back soon."

 

"Then I'll see you on Monday."

 

"Same.  Have a nice evening, Megatron."

 

"And you as well, Bombrush," the mob king nodded before he left with his guards.

 

Bombrush chuckled to himself as he suited up to go home.  Oh he would have a nice evening.  Especially with his beautiful wife at home waiting for him.

 

xxx

 

Megatron entered his penthouse apartment, locking the door behind him as he took off his coat.  He turned to check the time on the antique grandfather clock he kept in the living room.

 

Nearly 8 o'clock.  Primus, why anyone would ask for anything on a Saturday evening from him was frustrating.  He should have made Mr. Mancini wait until tomorrow, but he knew how important it was to take care of these things quickly rather than make them wait.  Unicron only knows what sort of stupid things they might do if he didn't get to these things right away.

 

Entering the kitchen for a drink, he noticed the dishes waiting to be cleaned in the sink.  He wasn't surprised at all that the dishes from dinner hadn't been cleaned yet.

 

Once he finished his cup of water, he headed for the back area of the penthouse.  It was dark, which wasn't odd.  He headed to a closed door at the end of the hallway and knocked twice before one last knock a few seconds afterwards.

 

There was silence before "Who is it?"

 

"It's me. Charles."

 

"Come in."

 

Smiling to himself, Megatron entered the room.

 

In the room was the bed he and his wife shared.  The covers were pulled back, the pillows were thrown everywhere, and his wife was pressed into the side of the bed with Shockwave deep inside of her, a gun in his hand that laid by his side.

 

He smiled at the sight.  "Do you ever go anywhere without that silencer?"

 

The other placed the gun down before he returned to push Eclipse further onto the bed, making her groan as he began to resume his thrusts, "I'm always prepared for the worst case scenarios."

 

"What are you, a scientist or a bodyguard?" Megatron chuckled as he approached the other side of the bed, seeing his wife clenching the sheets as the other man kept pushing her deeper into the bed, "And how are you doing, my dear?"

 

His beloved wife's head moved up to look at him, her eyes glazed over from exhaustion.  But a pleasurable one at that, "I-I'm... good.  W-What happened at the meeting?"

 

"Nothing much.  Just someone asking for a favor, that's all."

 

"O-Oh?!" She groaned a bit as Shockwave increased the thrusts, "I-It took a while, so I-I thought something was wrong.  E-Especially since you had to leave so quickly."

 

Smiling at her, he leaned down to kiss her gently as Shockwave continued to make her groan and shiver with his administrations to her lower half.  He pulled back, "I wish I didn't have to, but sometimes work calls me away to the office on the weekends," Pausing, he kissed her lips again, "Besides, Shockwave was here to keep you company."

 

"I-I know," Eclipse's breathing hitched as Shockwave began to pound harder into her, his orgasm approaching quickly as well as her own, "He kept me happy, but I really wanted you back home."

 

"And here I am. To finally give you what you really want." 

 

Eclipse opened her mouth to say something, but she ended up shrieking when Shockwave finally slammed up deep against her cervix, releasing his fluids deep into her body. She collapsed to the bed and let out a heavy moan, her own orgasm washing over her as she was filled with the smaller man's cum. He gave her a few harder, quicker thrusts, pouring as much as he could into her before quickly pulling out. Eclipse whined, a bit bothered that she had not been able to fully enjoy her own orgasm. 

 

She didn’t have much warning when something entered her, filling her to the hilt that she screamed again.  A hand grabbed her ankle and turned her over, causing her to groan before she found herself on her back with her husband over her still fully dressed.

 

Megatron reached down, his fingers beginning to work at her clit as he watched her finally orgasm around him.  "Shockwave, would you go and get the Jacuzzi going?

 

"Of course, sir."  And the other, still as naked as Eclipse, walked around the bed into the master bathroom to get his boss's request going.

 

Having never taken his eyes off her, the mob king watched as his wife heaved heavily on the bed, "I hope you're not too tired.  I wouldn't want you falling asleep on me while Shockwave is warming up the Jacuzzi for you."

 

Coming down from her high, Eclipse smiled softly as her husband began to move.  She knew it was going to be a long night, but she loved have a nice hot bath to relax her tense muscles.  And she loved having sex in the Jacuzzi.  "I-I'm not.  I'm just glad you're back home."

 

"I am too," Megatron leaned down to hover over her, "Now, why don't we start off from where we left off?  We have some time before the Jacuzzi is ready."

 

Letting out a small giggle, Eclipse lifted her arms up to hug her husband's neck as they kissed again.

 

This would be the first of many intense rounds for the night, all at the hands of her husband and Shockwave.

 

And she didn't want her Saturday night to be anything but that.

 

END


End file.
